Une virée au Manoir Malfoy
by Nyonoshii
Summary: Slash Luciusbill Bill est chargé de transmettre une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix à Draco Malfoy,espion,sensé être chez lui au manoir.Mais Bill tombe sur un autre Malfoy...


Une virée au manoir Malfoy

**Auteur **: Bah... Moa, Nyonoshii, pour changer...

**Base :** Harry Potter, pour changer également '

**Contexte & avertissement** : un truc en 2 chapitres Bill/Lucius pour Shunrya... --'. J'ai essayé de le soigner un peu, mais c'est pas gagné :D ! PG-13, comme d'hab. Et yaoi (slash) également. Homophobes ou yaoiphobes, vous pouvez partir, comme d'hab'. Quant aux autres, merci d'avance pour ceux qui liront cette fanfic !

**Résumé ** Y'a pas besoin --'. C'est juste histoire de faire un Bill/Lucius XD /BAF/ Bon oki, Bill va au Manoir sur ordre de Dumbledore pour transmettre une mission à Draco. Mais il va tomber sur un autre Malfoy... (Ouhlà comme c'est recherché, le scénario... /BAF/ )

**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling qui risque d'hurler si un jour elle vient sur FF. net... Je n'obtiens pas d'argent pour ce torchon (encore heureux Oo' !)

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Chapitre 1 : Une mission pas si anodine

★☆★☆★☆★☆

Pourquoi c'était à lui de faire le sale boulot ? C'était vrai qu'il était sensé rester à Gringotts pour espionner d'éventuels 'méchants', et que par conséquent, il ne faisait pas grand-chose au sein de l'Ordre, mais tout de même ! Ce n'était pas une raison pour lui faire effectuer CE sale boulot ! Bill Weasley, traité en vulgaire pigeon voyageur !

Il était furieux. Mais il ne devait pas désobéir à Dumbledore. Une « demande » de Dumbledore, c'était sacré. Une « Oh, Bill, j'oubliais... Pourriez-vous prévenir le jeune Malfoy, qui est à son manoir, de venir ici ? J'aurais quelque chose à lui demander. » Bien sûr. Les « demandes » de Dumbledore, aussi polies soient-elles, étaient des ordres. Désobéir, c'était trahir. Et, bien que cela le répugnait de devoir aller lui-même au Manoir Malfoy, jamais il ne trahirait la confiance du chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, et, dans un sens, le « leader » dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Bill Weasley était un être loyal. Et vraiment ennuyé, pour le moment. Mais, ainsi allait le monde. Il allait transmettre son message à Malfoy-fils, et s'en irait dignement et tranquillement, s'étant acquitté de cette pénible (mais pas bien difficile) mission.

Il était arrivé devant le fameux manoir. « Typique Malfoyen », songea Bill. Ledit manoir typiquement Malfoyen était en fait une grande bâtisse, à l'air ancien, qui devait dater d'au moins du dix-septième ou dix-huitième siècle, mais qui était extrêmement bien conservée. Au moins cinq étages s'élevaient ainsi, d'un style sobre qui évoquait son élégance. Le genre de manoir tiré volontairement des livres d'histoire moldue. Bourgeois. Sorcier. Ce qui, autrefois, imposait le respect, avant que la famille Malfoy tombe en disgrâce. Pourtant, les Malfoy, à aucun moment, n'avaient voulu vendre le manoir. Une toute dernière note de snobisme. Ce que songea d'ailleurs Bill. « Dans le genre 'j'en fiche plein la vue à vous-qui-n'êtes-que-de-la-merde', il n'y a pas mieux... » Sentiment accentué par le fait qu'il était dégoûté de l'usage de tout cet argent, lui qui avait été élevé dans une famille pauvre qui préférait mettre en valeur les liens familiaux plutôt que l'argent et le pouvoir. Ce que les Malfoy préféraient privilégier, eux, était, au contraire l'inverse.

Il soupira. Après tout, les Malfoy faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Enfin, « le » Malfoy faisait ce qu'il voulait. Lucius Malfoy était en prison provisoire -prison en remplacement temporaire d'Azkaban qui avait été abandonnée des Détraqueurs pour rejoindre Voldemort- tandis que Narcissa, elle, avait été transférée à Sainte-Mangouste, pour aliénation pure et simple.

Du moins, c'était ce qui était sensé être, aux dernières nouvelles.

Et c'était en sachant cela que Bill Weasley s'avançait devant la porte d'entrée. Il parcourut les dix derniers mètres, traversant la luxueuse allée qui menait au Manoir, coupant en deux un magnifique jardin de roses, de camélias, de jonquilles, unies de toutes les couleurs (avec une préférence pour le bordeaux, le bleu marine et le noir), et s'arrêta devant la large porte d'entrée. Il respira un bon coup, se dit que cela ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible qu'il l'imaginait, qu'après tout ce n'était que Malfoy-junior, et frappa à la porte, de trois coups brefs et pesants à la fois.

Il attendit. Quelques instants. Et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, gigantesque, impressionnante. Pour s'ouvrir sur Malfoy.

- Ma... Malfoy ?! Bégaya Bill, ahuri.

- Et bien, cher Bill Weasley, tu sembles bien surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Dit l'intéressé, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Des yeux gris froids, amusés, et calculateurs. De longs cheveux blonds, attachés en une queue de cheval. Et l'air irrémédiablement plus âgé, plus mature que celui à qui Bill voulait parler. Malfoy, certes. Malfoy señor. Lucius Malfoy, le même qui était sensé croupir en prison. Bill recula, se saisissant instinctivement de sa baguette magique. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et il entendit clairement le « Stupéfix » qui le plongea dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

Lorsque Bill rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut immédiatement de l'endroit plutôt pittoresque où il avait atterri. Il s'attendait plutôt à être enfermé dans un cachot sombre et puant, et le voici qu'il se retrouvait dans un petit salon à l'aspect plutôt agréable. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait même pas de barreaux aux fenêtres. Deux grands fauteuils en face d'une petite table basse trônaient au milieu de la pièce, et ce ne fut qu'avec une surprise plus grande que Bill remarqua qu'il était lui-même assis dans un de ces fauteuils.

Il se levait quand la porte, située en face de lui, s'ouvrit.

- Et bien, Bill, je t'en prie, rassied-toi.

C'était le fameux Lucius.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette supercherie ?! Demanda aussitôt Bill.

- Supercherie ? Pourquoi supercherie ? Répondit innocemment Lucius.

- Je ne te ferais pas un dessin, Malfoy.

- Oh, mais je ne doute pas de tes talents de dessinateur, Bill.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'étais pas sensé être en prison ?!

Lucius Malfoy ricana doucement.

- Prison ? Cette... chose sans détraqueur ? N'oublie pas que j'ai le seigneur des Ténèbres de mon côté. Je ne pouvais rester en prison...

Bill tressaillit. Il ne pensait pas que s'échapper d'une prison, même avec l'aide de Voldemort, puisse être aussi facile que le prétendait Malfoy.

L'inquiétude commença à gagner le roux. C'était vraiment mauvais. Pourtant, il n'en montra rien. Plutôt mourir que montrer sa peur à un ennemi. C'était un ex-Gryffondor, après tout. Il chercha sa baguette dans une des poches de son manteau de voyage. Puis il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de manteau. Autant dire plus de baguette. C'était DEFINITIVEMENT mauvais. Lucius ricana.

- Et bien Bill ? Tu sembles avoir perdu quelque chose, non ?

- Qu'en as-tu fait ? Répondit Bill, essayant de ne pas sauter au cou de Lucius.

- Pourrais-tu préciser tes pensées ? Demanda poliment le blond.

_Se retenir de l'étrangler. Oui, parce que ça ne serait pas très intelligent. Il a sûrement sa baguette sur lui. Mais que faire d'autre, puisque de toute façon il va me torturer à mort ? _

A cet instant-là, Bill pesait le pour et le contre de se jeter contre Malfoy Señor. Son instinct de Gryffondor et de Weasley répondit pour lui, et tandis que Lucius s'approchait dangereusement, Bill devança ses intentions, et entreprit de faire ce qu'il avait projeté de faire. Autrement dit de le tabasser le plus possible avant qu'il ne soit lui-même tabassé. Il le frappa à la mâchoire et lui envoya un deuxième coup de poing, dans le ventre cette fois-ci, sans réfléchir plus longtemps à ses actes. Mais tandis que Lucius tentait de se protéger, interloqué, Bill, ne faisant pas plus attention à son environnement, se prit les pieds dans le tapis... Avant de trébucher contre Lucius, qui, sous le choc inattendu reçu, tomba de tout son long en travers d'un fauteuil, entraînant le roux aux longs cheveux avec lui.

_« Ça y est. Je suis mort. » _Songea Bill. Il tenta de se dégager, mais Lucius le retint. Contre toute attente, alors qu'il saignait à la lèvre inférieure, il sourit.

- Et bien, Bill... J'aurais du comprendre plus tôt. C'était si _clair_... Dit-il en pesant chaque mot en accentuant le dernier, un étrange rictus aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce tu racontes, Malfoy ?! Demanda Bill, essayant de bouger discrètement.

- Il suffit. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps comme cela.

- Malfo...

Il fut coupé dans son élan. Deux lèvres se pressaient insidieusement contre les siennes. Dont une, fendue, laissait couler un mince filet de sang contre sa bouche. Encore plus abasourdi, comme foudroyé, il sentit une main contre sa nuque le pousser un peu plus en avant. Et il réalisa enfin, le choc passé, qui l'embrassait. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Le Malfoy qu'il était sensé trucider.

« _Oh - Mer - Lin._ »

Paniqué, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de tortures, il tenta de le repousser. Mais Lucius, malgré sa faiblesse des quelques minutes précédentes, avait resserré son étreinte contre lui, prenant appui sur le fauteuil, avant de bouger à son tour en se relevant légèrement. Il éloigna enfin son visage de celui de Bill et se retrouva face à celui-ci. Eloigner était un bien grand mot. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient.

- Tu as toujours été mon Weasley préféré, Bill, dit-il de cette voix grave et traînante qui lui était propre.

Bill ne savait pas quoi dire ou ajouter. Il était tout simplement pétrifié. Lucius se pencha un peu sur lui et lui lécha la lèvre supérieure d'une caresse délicate, avant de mordiller plus franchement sa lèvre inférieure. Bill poussa un petit hoquet de surprise. Lucius sourit de son sourire typiquement Malfoyen.

- J'aime ta voix, Bill. Fais-en moi entendre davantage... Chuchota-t-il, en traçant une fine ligne de sa bouche contre la base du cou et de la mâchoire.

- No... Non ! Lâcha enfin le roux.

Lucius obéit et releva la tête, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Lâche-moi...

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

- C'est... un conseil. Répondit Bill.

- Un conseil ? Répéta Lucius.

- Oui.

- Désolé... Je ne suis pas ce genre de conseil... Murmura-t-il contre son oreille...

PAM !

... Avant de recevoir un coup de pied précisemment dans la partie la plus sensible de l'anatomie masculine. Bill en profita pour se dégager du délicieux (il fallait bien l'avouer) mais collant serpent blond.

- Je suis désolé moi aussi, dit-il, prenant la baguette dans une des poches de la robe du « gisant à terre » gémissant de douleur avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'il était bel et bien désolé. Mais après tout, Lucius l'avait cherché. _N'est-ce pas ?_... Bill grogna intérieurement. _« Il allait me livrer à Voldemort, il fallait bien que je me défende... » _Il fronça les sourcils. _« Oui mais en principe, ce n'est pas en embrassant les gens qu'on les livre à un mage noir. » _Il soupira, tandis qu'il continuait à courir dans le manoir. _« Mais non, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'était pas une tactique sensée me tromper ? » _Il descendit des escaliers de marbre, à tout hasard. « _Bon, ce qui est sûr, c'est que Lucius est un maniaque sexy.. Hem, non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, un maniaque SEXUEL, pas sexy. » _Il s'arrêta, le temps de réfléchir s'il fallait tourner à gauche ou à droite. _« ... Sexy quand même. »_ Il soupira une énième fois. _« C'était pas prévu dans ma mission, tout ça... » _

Il se retrouva dans une sorte de grand hall. Il s'aperçut que ce grand hall était en fait le hall d'entrée. Bill, en plus d'être classe, était chanceux. Il serra la poignée de la lourde porte en chêne. Et... Rien. Fermé.

- Pas le temps ! _Alohomora ! _S'exclama-t-il.

Et toujours rien. Ça devait être fermé par un sort de magie noire.

- Et mer...

Il était coincé. Et mort d'avance.

**_A suivre_**

_TT' Et dire qu'au départ c'était sensé être un one-shot... Bah... J'l'ai coupé en deux avec un couteau de cuisine Oo' ! _

¡_court se cacher en hurlant! C'est d'une banalité incommensurable ! (Incommensurable... J'adore ce mot o !)Bon, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot même si ce mot s'avère être une menace de mort --' SCUSE-MOI SHUN ' !! _

_Nyo _¡_qui est partie se cacher depuis longtemps!_


End file.
